Pilgrims of the Asylum
by Serpenti
Summary: Well what have we here...? It would seem that the Asylum's pilgrim has made the most strangest choice. He had finally ended the cycle that Lordran had been under. Using the power of the first flame, he and his friends are whisked away from Lordran, to a whole new world with conflict much more different then their own. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. What have we here?

And so ends the Chosen Undead.

Having linked the fires, succeeding the lord of sunlight himself, Gwyn, Halas is now free. Free to finally die.

Yet he was afraid. How strange. He had spent so much time on this journey, dying one time after the other seeking a release, yet when it's given to him… he becomes afraid. He does not want succeed, only to have to kill or be killed by the next Chosen Undead.

Yes, he has done this several times… enough to know that Lordran has been put through a time loop. It could have been hundreds, tens, or even just a single time, but after all of Halas' hardships, he had started to notice that feeling of Deja vu every time he fought. From the lowliest hollow to the mighty Gwyn.

He had grown tired, tired of wading through all of those corpses, seeing those he called friends die one by one just to serve in staving off the end of the Age of Fire.

He wanted to die on his own terms, to dictate his own future, rather than have some damned serpents tell him where to go, who to kill, or what to do. He is no golem, he is a man, a man who thinks and feels, a man who only wishes enjoy what little life had to offer!

He had saved Siegmeyer, Solaire, Sieglyn, Logan, everyone! He prevented their hollowing and for what!? Just to kill himself so they can be destroyed in the on coming fire!?

No more! He'd have none of it! He gave himself to this damned flame once too many times, and he'll use it to make him and his friends live a much more prosperous life!

It was at that moment that Halas felt a pull in his very being. Like he was being… taken out of the flame. Did… did the flame respond to his wishes?

It wasn't long until he felt the strange pull travel throughout his body, and then he felt himself fly, as if he was weightless. The burning of the fire had stopped, and he felt… whole. He felt like he was alive. His eyes were blinded by light, he couldn't see anything, but he felt several presence's near him.

One he recognized quite clearly.

Solaire. One of his greatest friends, and whom he owed his life to. He was still alive, even after helping him defeat Gwyn, he was still alive. The first time, before he had experianced the loop… he had to kill him. The amount of grief he felt could not be defined, he felt utterly helpless, and disgusted with himself. He had killed his friend, the only one who had ever truly looked out for him in that hell that is Lordran.

He was alive, and wherever he was going, Solaire was coming with him. He felt relieved, happy that he would not be especially alone in whatever new world they would appear in.

Though wherever he and his friends end up… he would be content. He could die on his own terms, not by command.

And with that, he closed his eyes and let wherever this current would take him guide him along.

Utter weightlessness.

* * *

Solaire had been many things, but a fool was definitely not one of them. He knew that "finding his own sun" was a foolhardy goal… but it was all he had. All that there was to keep him going in such trying times. But…

Then he met Halas. The boy looked… well, Solaire hated to admit it, but pitiful. He appeared weak, hardly any sort of material for heroics. But when he and his friends traveled together, Halas time and time again proved that he was far stronger than any of them, both in mind and spirit. A lesser man that was put in Halas' position would have surely gone hollow long before he could reach Gwyn.

Solaire had nearly did so himself. He was ashamed of that moment, ashamed at how far he had sunk. Yet Halas picked him up and dusted him off. All because "you would have done the same for me, friend.". Solaire felt like he had a brother in Halas, as if they were kindred spirits in a way.

They were.

The both of them, along with the knights from Catalina, Logan and his apprentice, even Laurentius, they had overcome some of the greatest obstacles placed before them. Even the Marvelous Chester had ceased his annoyances around Halas!

Halas was a hero to Solaire. Who else could bring together such a motley crew?

However… he felt himself land on soft grass.

He knew he was not back in Darkroot Garden, no the sun was clear- THE SUN!?

Solaire rose from what he guessed were plains, and looked upwards. The sun… it was here. He could feel the warm rays of it, warming his body. He quickly took off his helmet, his short-cut blonde hair finally getting to see the light of the sun, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. However, a few tears fell from his eyes, causing Solaire to fall to his knees. "It is… 'tis the sun… It's beauty is magnificent." Solaire muttered quietly, a small smile on his face as he basked in radiant stars glory.

However, a groan quickly pulled him out of his stupor. He turned quickly, and found his friend, Halas, on the ground face first. "Halas!" Solaire exclaimed, and rushed to his fallen friend. He turned him over, and was relieved to see no external wounds upon his friend. "Friend, are you alright? Speak to me!"

"You're… yelling a little too loud there Solaire…" Halas groaned. He pulled back the hood of his wanderer armor, which consisted of the Silver Knights Chest plate and gloves, and with his old boots. "I am fine, friend." His silver hair hung close to his eyes, which were a dark green.

Solaire chuckled sheepishly, but smiled all the same, "I am glad… It would not do for a warrior of sunlight to be down so quickly!"

Halas laughed weakly, and slowly rose to his feet, "You are right friend… I had done it." He said, a look of pure happiness on his face. "I used the power of the first flame to end the cycle."

Solaire was told about the cycle after Halas' second time through Lordran. Solaire was of course very skeptical, but Halas had an easy time convincing him, pointing out all of those moments of familiarity he felt throughout his travels through Lord Gwyn's realm.

His face was full of surprise and happiness, "You did!? Amazing, friend!" He grabbed Halas in a hug, "Finally, we may live in peace, away from that nightmare." he let his friend go, and nodded with determination. "Now though… just where are we? Are the others with us?"

Halas smiled sheepishly, "Erm… I'm afraid I do not know the answer to the first question, Solaire. I know just as much as you do, and I did not know the first flame would respond to my wishes in such a way." He looked around, "Though I do know that I felt several others with us when I used the first flame. I can only assume that there are others with us."

Solaire was in silence, his thoughts racing through his head. "Hm… Hrm…"

Halas stared at Solaire with a blank expression, "Um, Solaire? You're turning into Siegmyer."

Solaire jumped, and he blushed a bit, "Ah, sorry friend. I did not mean to let my mind wander." He looked himself over, and was satisfied that he was still wearing his armor, his sword and shield on his person as well. "I just believe that we will not find them sitting around here." He smiled, and then put on his helmet, the light wind moving the feather ever so slightly. "Shall we travel these new lands in search of them? Think of the adventures to be had!" Solaire finished excitedly.

Halas laughed, and nodded. "Very well friend, let us be off. We have many things to see and explore." He looked over his own person, and was satisfied that his own weapons were on his person. Pharis' legendary bow, and Velka's Rapier were marvelous weapons indeed. Especially after Andre got a hold of them! On his back besides his bow, was the Grasscrest shield, a trustworthy defense for any man if there were ever another.

Solaire nodded, and advanced forward up the hill they rested upon, "Indeed! Let us waste nary a moment! For the sun!" He gave his own little battlecry, throwing his fist into the air. Halas couldn't help but join him and laugh.

"For the sun. Now then, let us find a path, perhaps then we will find a city, no?" Halas suggested as he marched ahead of the sun knight.

"An excellent idea if there were ever any. Now then, let us be off!"

* * *

"Mmm...Hmmm… Still alive? Hmm…" Siegmyer muttered to himself, his head falling up and down as he did try to rouse himself.

"Father!" Siegmyer jumped from his position.

"Hm! What! Who goes there!" he was about to brandish his Zweihander, but stopped when he saw his daughter standing there, arms crossed. "Ah! Sieglyn! Excellent to see you! Have you seen Halas? I would think that he'd be here with us."

Sieglyn shook her head, sighing as he removed her helmet. Her light brown hair was tied into a bun, so as to not obscure her vision when wearing her helmet. "No, father. I've seen neither hide nor hair of him. Not since…" She fell silent.

Siegmyer nodded grimly, sighing as he too removed his helmet. His short brown hair and neatly shaven stubble seen. "I see…" He owed Halas his life, just as many others did in their company.

For Siegmyer though, Halas had prevented him from going hollow, stopping his daughter from having to kill him. He told him of the cycle, how he wished to put an end to it, but knew not how.

Yet here he and his daughter were, in what was obviously not Darkroot Garden. What threw Siegmyer off was the feeling of warmth coming from the sky. When he looked up, his mind nearly had to arouse itself from blacking out.

"The sun…?" Siegmyer whispered. "Hmm… Ahaha!" Siegmyer laughed triumphantly, "Solaire must be enjoying himself!"

Sieglyn had rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same, "I would assume so, father." She placed her helmet back on, and looked to him, "I did feel several others when we traversed that white light. Do you think…?"

Siegmeyers' eyes twinkled with excitement, "Only one way to find out! Let us be off!" He quickly sheathed his Zweihander, sprinting off into the forest.

Sieglyn groaned, and ran after her crazy father, "Wait! Father!"

It would be a bonding experience, she supposed…

* * *

"Mmmf…" Grim groaned as he laid against a stone wall. "Where… Master Logan?" He quickly rose from his seat, looking around. Grim was Logans apprentice, a good one, he hoped. He had been one of the first his friend, Halas, had saved from the Undead Burg. "Master Logan?" He looked around somewhat frantically.

"Calm yourself boy, I'm right behind you." Turning around, he indeed did find Logan sitting down against the wall, still in thought as always.

Grim sighed in relief, "Oh thank the gods… I thought I had lost you again master." Grim scolded lightly.

Underneath his large hat, Logan rolled his eyes, "One would assume this tutelage was the other way around, hm?" Logan rose from his seat, and stretched, "Regardless! Where are we? This alley looks nothing like it would in the Undead Burg, nor does it look like Anor Londo."

Grim was silent for a moment, and looked around, "I… I do not know, master. This area is as new to me as it is to you."

"Hmm… troubling." Logan looked himself over, and nodded in approval. he still wore his sorcerers robes, as did his apprentice. "Excellent. It would seem that whatever Halas did, he made sure to have keep our equipment. We'd be useless either way, wouldn't you agree, Grim?" He asked humorously.

Grim cracked a smile and nodded as he chuckled, "Yes… I do not think we'd be of much use to anyone without our catalyst." he looked around, "Maybe we should start exploring? Try to know where we are exactly?"

"A good idea, Grim." Logan agreed and began to walk to the exit of the alley. "Now you are thinking like a sorcerer!"

"W-what!? Then what was I doing earlier!?"

"Thinking like the common spellcaster!" Logan replied teasingly.

"M-master!" Grim exclaimed indignantly, bringing laughter to Logan.

* * *

Little did they know, the city the two sorcerers were in would attract their friends like wildfire.

"Ah… Oh dear, that certainly hurt." Laurentius groaned as he rose from the ground, dusting himself off. "Master Quelana? Are you here?" He had been with the witch, throwing fireball after fireball at Gwyn as Halas dealt with the terror inducing lord of sunlight.

"Yes… I am here, Laurentius." That soft voice alerted him of her presence. Turning around, he found the familiar sight of the witch in her black robes with gold lace trimmed about it. "Though where here is, I know not." Quelana observed her surroundings. Snow littered the ground, alerting her of how cold it was.

Laurentius observed her blankly. She hadn't been out of Blighttown much, had she…? Well, he wouldn't judge her. Before he turned undead, he was guilty of the same with when it comes to the Great Swamps. "Erm, Master? Would you care for some shoes so you do not freeze yourself?"

"Ah, so the snow can freeze another?" She asked him. "If so, then yes, footwear would be appreciated."

Sighing, but smiling all the same, Laurentius rifled through his Bottomless box for appropriate foot wear.

Finding boots that were similar to Halas', he handed the warm footwear over to the founder of pyromancy. "These should do it. I see a log over there for you to sit, if you'd like."

"'Twould be easier, I imagine." She nodded in appreciation, and went about putting the boots on.

This left Laurentius to his thoughts. Just where were they? And what had Halas done? He felt as if he was being pulled somewhere, somewhere different than Lordran. He was right, as this place he was in was most obviously the world Ariamis as Halas had told him about. The place felt more… natural, rather than an illusion.

"Now then, Laurentius. Do you suppose you know where it is we are located?" Quelana interrupted his thoughts, "This area is fairly unfamiliar, as it does look like any description you've given me of the outside world."

Laurentius looked around a few more times before finally shaking his head, "No, I don't see anything familiar. Do you think it could have been… Halas?"

"...It could have very well been my apprentice that brought us here." She nodded. Laurentius winced slightly.

There it was. She had often called Halas her apprentice, yet when she taught _him_, he had been referred to by name only. She held her apprentices in high regard, often even motherly affection it would seem, if the way she said that sentence is any indicator.

"Do you think we should look around, then?" Laurentius finally asked. "We won't be able to figure out much by standing here."

Quelana nodded, and trekked ahead of him, "You are right. Let us explore this snowy area, I wish to know more of it."

Laurentius sighed, and followed silently behind the witch.

He hoped nothing too bad happened to his friends…

* * *

A/N: Ladies and Gents, another idea of mine that refused to leave my head any time soon. I felt that I had to share this, to show that I have so many ideas to do that I just have too much fun and too little time to get to them.

So! Now for the disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except for Halas, and even then, that's subject to change due to him being the Chosen Undead.

Leave a review, and tell me what you think!


	2. Defenders of Southtown

A/N: Hello one and all to the second chapter of Pilgrims of the Asylum! Alrighty, to address some concerns, do not worry your pretty little reader heads about a thing! I don't plan on abandoning this story any time soon!

And one of the reviewers asked me if I was going to be adding more of the characters from Dark Souls…

Well, after much deliberation…

Yes.

After all, I did say _several presences_!

So without further ado, lets get this show on the road!

* * *

"Hrm, do you think we will find anything Solaire?" Halas asked as they trudged down the road, their weapons resting at their hips and their shields on their backs.

"I'm certain we will, 'twould be ludicrous to make a road that leads to nowhere." he paused, "Well, then again Anor Londo was rife with those…." He muttered, a hand at where his chin would be.

"Don't remind me…" Halas sighed, "'Tis not the most pleasant place. Especially those silver knight archers…" He felt a slight vein pulse at the back of his head as he bit back some anger, "I would have a word with Hawkeye Gough about the sheer size of those bloody arrows."

"Oh come now Halas, they weren't that bad!" Solaire tried to cheer his friend up, "Do remember that I was able to dispatch them relatively easily with my Sunlight spears!"

"You weren't hit in the bloody knee with one of those arrows, Solaire." Halas rolled his eyes. "If I were a weaker I probably would have been killed." He paused, "Again." He nodded. "Yes, again."

Solaire sighed, "Yes yes Halas, I know." He was about to continue but stopped when he something caught his sight. "Look there, Halas… is that…?" He peered over the horizon, and froze when the glow of fire was confirmed in his mind, "It is!" He ran up the hill.

"Huh!? Wait, Solaire!" Halas ran after him.

Solaire stopped at the hill, and felt outrage at what he saw.

Bandits burning down a village. As much as it was the start to a bad adventure story that his father would tell him, this was no story! "By the Sun…!" Solaire growled.

Halas caught up with him, and gaped at what was before him, "Is that…?"

"It is." Solaire said grimly, and pulled out his sword while unstrapping his shield from his back. "Halas. We are obligated as warriors of sunlight to help these people. Do you agree?"

Halas nodded, pulling out his rapier, "Aye. I do." Halas smirked, "Shall we Solaire?"

Solaire's sword crackled with the same energy that he used to fuel his Sunlight Spears. "We shall."

And they descended the hill, ready to counter the bandits that would dare hurt an innocent.

* * *

"Gah~! Father, can you slow down!?" Sieglyne growled as she ducked under another branch, trying to catch up with her surprisingly fast father, despite the heavy armor he wears.

"Of course not Sieglyne!" Siegmyer shouted as he leapt and bounded over roots, "We must find our friends! We have no time to waste!" He was of course surprised with just how fast he was running. Something about this world made him feel… lighter.

He would not question it though. If he can perform even better as a warrior, by the gods he'd see it as a blessing! It wasn't too long until they were past the treeline and on planes, heading up a hill.

"I'd rather we weren't tired by the time we got there…" Sieglyne grunted as she finally fell in behind her father.

"Perhaps so," Siegmyer replied, "But it would be better if we were to find them fatigued and well, rather than filled with energy and them harmed!" He had strange logic at times, he'd agree to that.

"Oh fi- Wait!" They both halted in their running to see an orange glow. "Father… is that…?"

"No." Siegmyer said grimly. "Fire, not pyromancy. They have a distinct difference, Laurentius told me of it. Pyromancy has a darker shade of orange, fire is brighter." He advanced past the treeline to see a village being burned to the ground. "This is the work of bandits."

"Bandits!?" Sieglyne exclaimed, "Damn it!" She unsheathed her zweihander, "We can't just let them get away with this!"

Siegmyer grinned widely under his helmet, "My thoughts exactly my dear daughter!" He unsheathed his own giant of a blade, a chaos zweihander, "Let us deal with these pesky vermin and be on our way to finding our friends!"

"Yes Father!" She nodded, and ran towards the village.

And so the father and daughter join the fray, ready to clean out the criminals that have attacked the innocent village of Southtown.

* * *

"So Master," Griggs began as they walked the stone roads, "Where exactly do you think we are? Don't get me wrong, I am happy to see live and well human beings as much as the next person, but I'd feel a lot better if I knew just where we were."

Logan didn't answer at first, he was busy with his own thoughts. He did hear the question, and he was trying to gather a solid reply to give the boy. "Well," he walked past couple who had given him strange looks. Possibly because of his hat. Eh. "I would assume that this would be a capital of some sort, due to just how bustling this place seems to be." He paused, and facepalmed, "Of course!" He turned and tapped the shoulder of a female passerby. She looked at the big-hatted man curiously. "Excuse me miss, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" She asked with a smile. Logan himself smiled. Friendly, always a good start.

"I was wondering if you could tell me just what city me and my apprentice are in?" He could see the strange look on the womans face, "You see, he and I have been in…" He paused and nodded. "The desert. As would explain my large hat, blasted sun always strains the eyes I tell you."

The woman nodded in understanding, "Ah! Sorry, well if you must know you are in the capital city of Yllise!"

Logan smiled and gave a nod in thanks, "Truly, you are most kind young lady. Thank you, and do take care of yourself!"

The lady smiled widely and waved as she walked away, "You as well travelers!"

When the lady was a good enough distance away, Logan turned to Griggs, whose jaw had dropped, "What?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Erm… not to sound rude master… but that was very social of you. Unbelievably so."

"Oi! I can be social! I've been around those damned nobles long before you were even conceived from your father's loins you young whelp!" Logan exclaimed indignantly, and smacked Griggs on the back of his head with his catalyst, eliciting a yelp of pain from the apprentice.

"Ow! Master!"

"Now come! We have the nearest establishment of knowledge to raid for knowledge on this world!" Logan turned completely around and began to wander.

Again.

"Ah! Wait, Master!" Griggs cried out, trailing after the crazy old man.

* * *

"I certainly wish we knew where we were…" Laurentius sighed as they traversed the snowy fields. "We would have a much better time finding our way about were that so."

"Ah, but it isn't." Quelana replied, walking beside her student, observing the snow with growing curiosity. "Thou must admit that where ever we are, holds a wondrous beauty about it."

Laurentius chuckled at his teacher. She seemed like a curious child, and he couldn't help but find that amusing. A witch of Izalith acting as she is was unheard of.

However, he wouldn't hold it against her. She has never really left her home, thus she had a particularly good reason for acting as such. "You're right, master." Laurentius smiled as he observed the falling snow. "We should keep going. We need to find shelter, we don't want to be out here in the cold at night."

Quelana turned to her apprentice with a curious glance, "Why? Does it get colder?" When he nodded, Quelana nodded solemnly, "Ah. Yes, that wouldn't be the most comfortable experience to endure."

However, before they could advance further, they were suddenly surrounded by men in camouflage, bows and arrows pointed at them. "Hold." one commanded harshly. "State your business strangers, or we shall riddle you with arrows."

Laurentius froze and bit back a curse. He should have known things were going too smoothly. However, before he could speak up, his master spoke up.

"Hm. Well, we simply seek a place to rest our heads, so that we are not caught in this cold. Although I do not see why my student," a small poke at the back of his head, and a jab at his pride. "is making such a fuss. I find it quite pleasant."

The men paused, and conversed amongst each other. Laurentius felt a small bout of nervousness, but it was relieved when the man that had spoken nodded. "Very well. You do not seem to be the deceitful sort, you continue. However, only if you show us your faces." Laurentius bit back another curse. He felt naked without his hood on, and he can't imagine how his instructor must feel about it. He had known her for all of five months, and not once did she remove that hood. He had a bad feeling that she would outright refuse, and lay waste to-

"Very well." WHAT!?

Quelana, Witch of Izalith, removed her hood, causing all of the men to freeze on the spot as they stared at just what Quelana looked like under the hood, taking in the image with a small blush on each of their faces.

Laurentius was no exception. By the gods, he was no exception.

Quelana had a pale complexion, that much was obvious by how pale her hands were. It had confused Laurentius greatly, as the pyromancy flame usually would have darkened the skin. He himself was already going through a sort of phase where his skin tone became slowly more a caramel color, rather than its original tan. Her hair was tied into a loose bun, some of her bangs falling down onto her face. Her features were striking, her wine red eyes observing the men with slight curiosity.

"Is this acceptable?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, staring at the men.

Yes. Laurentius nodded with a solemn look on his face.

His instructor was down right cute.

"I… Ehem," the ranger cleared his throat, hiding his blush. "Y-yes, you may continue."

"We would be happy to take you to the village, if you would allow us!" One of the men volunteered quickly. Soon, nearly everyone was doing the same.

Quelana laughed, "Do be calm, sirs. Simply point us in the right direction, and we will be on our way. We do not wish to distract you from your duties."

The leader spoke up, "Well, actually, the gates to the territory of the Great Khan Basilio are closed unless invited. Thus, we do have to escort you."

Quelana nodded, "Ah, I see, I see. Very well, we do apologize for taking you away from your duties. It was not our intent."

All at once, every man said that it was no problem, that they were happy to do it for such a woman, and all that other spiel.

Laurentius couldn't help but sigh in slight depression.

His instructor will be the death of him. He just knows it.

* * *

((OST-  Super Smash Brothers- Fire Emblem))

"RAAH!" Solaire roared as he ran through a bandit. "For the Sun!" He cried out, and countered another bandit by deflecting the axe with his shield. With a quick slash, he severed his head and kicked his body down.

"You seem to be getting your exercise friend!" Halas added jokingly. He himself was having the same ease of dispatching the bandits as his sun themed friend. He would duck and slash with his rapier with a speed he was unaccustomed to. However, the cycles he had been through had honed his skills to a razor edge, letting him fight with uncanny skill.

"Of course!" He parried three strikes from a bandits axe, ramming his blade once more into another bandits chest. "These fiends are nothing compared to the black knights!"

"Indeed!" He dodge-rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding getting cleaved in half by a bandits axe. "Too clo- SOLAIRE!"

Solaire turned in time to block a blast of wind, "Gah! Damn! Sorceries!" The blast had nearly knocked him off of his feet! He'd have to be careful… "Halas, mind yourself! They are using sorceries!"

"Then I'll just have to teach them what the master of Vinheim as taught _me!_" He shouted back, and pulled out a small catalyst. He places his shield upon his back, and cut the bandit that previously tried to harm him across the chest, spilling blood out in spurts. He quickly brought the catalyst into the air, a blue light glowing intensely at the tip.

The bandit that had used that gust of wind was quick to try and stop Halas. His book glowed with an emerald color, preparing a gust of wind to cut into the Chosen Undead.

"I think not knave!" suddenly, the man was cut in half, a zweihander in between the two halves. when the two halves fell to the ground, it revealed a tall man in bulbous armor in which the helmet resembled an onion.

It was Siegmyer!

"Siegmyer!" Solaire cheered, a wide smile under his helmet, "It's good to see you old friend!" He placed his shield on his back, and raised his hand into the air, open to the air. A spear of light appeared in his hands, and he threw the projectile at a far off bandit, impaling him to the wall, and frying his body with the sheer electricity emitted from the spear. "Where is-" His question was cut off by the roar of the Catarinians daughter roaring as she fended off a bandit from attacking Halas from behind. She had slammed the blade into the back of the bandit, breaking his spine from the sheer force from her claymore.

Solaire shuddered a bit, "You're daughter terrifies me sometimes, dear friend…"

Siegmyer laughed jovially, "She gets that from her mother(rest her soul), you know!"

"You need to pay attention Halas!" The female knight scolded their friend.

"Gah… sorry Siegline." Halas sighed as he pulled his hood back. He smiled happily, "Though it _is_ good to see you."

"W-well if you're so glad, just please do not get yourself hurt for something foolish!" She exclaimed, a hint of shyness in her voice.

"You're right." Halas nodded, and rolled his shoulders around, "There are so many of these bandits… I hadn't expected this many."

Solaire approached Halas with a sigh of contentment, "But still, it feels excellent to fight for the protection of others, rather than sheer survival…"

A resounding agreement from all of the knights came from their lips as they had their moment of brief respite.

"Still, I did not think you would be able to pull us into another world, Halas." Siegmyer broke the silence. "Is that truly the power of the first flame?"

Halas shrugged, "I am just as lost as you are Siegmyer." He sighed, "The last two times I gave myself to the flame, I had not considered using the first flame for anything. It was only this most recent cycle that I attempted in even doing so."

"Hmm, hm." Siegmyer mumbled in contemplation, causing Halas to sweatdrop. Siegmyer always did this when he was either dozing off or going into deep thought.

It was rather humorous, though, to see Siegline awaken him.

"Father!" The onion knight jumped at his daughter's sudden shout.

"Gah!" He shook his head, "Ah, right! Now, we mus-oh dear…" Siegmyer muttered in slight trepidation as he looked behind everyone. "Erm… everyone? Do look over there."

Everyone did so, and nearly fell over in surprise.

Even more bandits. More so than before.

Halas groaned, "Ahh…. this may be more troubling than I imagined…" The Grasscrest shield was truly a blessing to have, feeling his fatigue begin to leave his body. "Perhaps we bit off more than we could chew?" He should have pulled out his Silver Knight longsword. That blade was his most reliable weapon, and he couldn't search for it in the box at the moment.

"...You may be right Halas." Solaire admitted begrudgingly, but he stood strong. "However we cannot simply step aside."

Siegmyer grinned underneath his helmet, "You are right Solaire! To do so would go against our vows as knights of our respective countries, and I for one am not willing to allow such vulgar people anywhere near an innocent being." He slammed the blade of his zweihander into the floor, the ground shaking slightly and the stone cracking as flames trailed the blade. "They will not pass us!"

Solaire stood at his side, his longsword crackling with electricity. "Well said friend. We will stand tall in the face of opposition!" He slammed the flat of his blade against his shield, finding his energy for the upcoming fight. "We've faced down a hollow Gwyn thrice, this is but meer childs play!"

Though Halas could see that Solaire's words were only for comfort, he knew that everyone knew the cold truth. They couldn't fight off all of the bandits. Not without some sort of miracle.

"A stiring speech strangers!" They froze, and turned to the right to see a company rushing towards them. One was a man on horseback in heavy armor, a lance on his back. The other was a man with dark blue hair, a ornate sword resting at his hip. Behind him, another man with white hair and a teen girl with gray-ish hair. "Let us help you, there is strength in numbers.

Halas was wary of the strangers, but he gave a friendly smile. "Well met sir. If you wish to join us in this fight, then by all means do so, we can use all of the help we can get."

The man smiled kindly, pulling out his sword. Halas had to pause and look at it, as he felt immense power coming from the blade. It was above even Velka's rapier in terms of magical properties… amazing.

"I am Chrom, and this is Frederick," The man on the horseback nodded in acceptance, pulling out his lance in preparation for the fight. Halas could sense a sort of scrutiny, but albeit acceptance. He must have seen a good majority of their fight, as he seems to have some blood upon his steed and armor, as does the man named Chrom.

"This is my sister Lissa, she will heal you if any of you are wounded." A healer? An excellent companion to have, healer or no.

"And finally, this is Robin, our tactician."

The white haired man smiled and nodded in greeting. Halas smiled underneath his hood and returned it. "Then I hope you lead us well, Sir Tactician."

Halas' friends were slightly surprised at Halas' easy acceptance of another leader. They were so used to having him lead them, that another seemed slightly… strange, is all.

"Hm, as we are about to fight side by side, might we know the names of those that risked their lives to help the people of Southtown?" Frederick asked a bit dryly, but it was an honest question. He held no ill will, as they did not seem like people with ill intentions, with how intensely they fought to protect the people in the inn.

Halas smiled and nodded, "Indeed, you are right. I am Halas of Catarina, these are my friends Siegmyer," The man raised his shielded hand in greeting.

"Ho' there friend!" He greeted jovially.

"and his daughter Siegline, both of which are from Catarina."

"Greetings, sirs." She waved before going back in a defensive position.

"And this is my greatest friend, Solaire of Astora."

The man with sun embroidered on his tabard nodded, kindness easily heard in his voice "Greetings fellow knight." He greeted Frederick.

Frederick was a bit taken aback by his politeness, but smiled nonetheless and nodded in return. "Greetings to you as well."

"Wow. He got Frederick to smile. You must be a _really_ good guy for that to happen so quickly." Lissa said a bit teasingly at Fredericks expense.

Frederick sighed in slight annoyance, "A man as polite as he is obviously holds no ill will, Lady Lissa."

"What about me? I was polite." Robin exclaimed a bit flabbergasted at Fredericks statement.

"You are another case. You are already suspicious, having amnesia only makes it worse for you, especially when you know nothing of Lord Chroms status." Frederick stated in a matter of fact tone. He gestured towards the group before him, "They however, hold themselves as knights, as is seen in their mannerisms. Knights have a distinct code of honor, one they seem to uphold."

Halas was flattered, really, but is now really the time? "Ehem," He caught their attention before it could escalate further. "Perhaps, even if you are suspicious of your tactician, it would be best to get a strategy underway?"

Chrom smiled in thanks, "You are correct. Alright Robin, what do you suggest we do?"

In no time at all, they were already set up on the bridge in a defensive line, Siegmyer, Siegline, and Frederick on the bridge ready to defend it. While Halas, Solaire, Chrom, and Robin stood in front of the bridge, ready to fend off as much as they could. Lissa stayed in the back, ready to heal should she need to.

Halas prepared himself, "Give no quarter!" He roared, and got ready as they were almost upon him.

Yet deep down…

He still felt that horrible pit of exhaustion.

_**~To Be Continued…~**_

* * *

A/N: It's mean, yes, I know. But I feel that this is a good place to end it. The next chapter will contain the battle of Southtown, and will show what's happening with the others.

Now then, Leave a review to tell me what you think! Until the next chapter!

Ah, before I end it, I must ask this of you the readers.

I am up for taking in ideas on just who the characters from Dark Souls should have a relationship with, I'm even up for taking suggestions on whether they'll have their future children appear or not!

Of course, I just ask for you to leave a good reason as to why you made your choice. Now, until the next chapter friends!


	3. Battle for Southtown! Changing tactics!

_A/N: I AM COMPLEEEEETE! I'm back bitches! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but college had taken a priority over everything and things only seemed to escalate due to being in an accelerated program. Things happened too fast, too furious (Drum snare) anyway!_

_As usual, Read, Review, and leave your thoughts! Enjoy!_

* * *

"THUNDER!" A lightining shot out from behind the front line. Robin was contributing, as Halas had expected. He felt his confidence in this tactician build, happy that he wasn't someone who would just sit back and let others do the fighting. In the brief pause in combat, Halas had taken the time to pull out his favorite weapons from his travels.

The sword of the Silver Knight. He had spent many souls buying twinkling titanite and a lot of scars were given just trying to find the little blighters that carry it, just so he could upgrade this sword. Now, it cut through flesh and armor alike as if it were a hot knife through butter.

Simple leather was childs play.

"_For the sun!_" Solaire roared as he jumped right into the fray, slashing and blocking every which way with his Sunlight straight sword. The duo fought side by side, watching each-others back. Just as they did in the Tomb of Giants, the Demons' Ruins, and even now.

"_To Victory!"_ Siegmyer added in, slashing his zweihander with practiced ease. Truly, Siegmyer was a terror on the battlefield, as was his namesake. _Victory_, in Catarinian.

"_Back, knaves!"_ His daughter was no slouch, either. Her claymore did enough damage to any passing bandit that would attempt to get past her, usually either bisecting them or just gutting them.

However, that isn't to say that the strangers weren't capable themselves. Chrom would move between threats as if there were no one in between his target, cutting them down with the same practiced ease.

Frederick somewhat scared the Chosen Undead with how easily he dispatched any who would come near him with that lance of his. '_By the sun I wouldn't want _him _to see me as an enemy.'_ He had died enough over his _last_ adventure…. But then again, he wasn't as terrifying as Oswald.

It would be very, _very_ difficult to be as terrifying as Oswald. Or Lautrec.

Those fights were unbelievably difficult…

Halas ducked down as he dodged a jab from a spear, countering with an upward slash across the offenders chest.

"Gah!" The bandit let out a dying gasp as he bled out like a fountain.

Solaire was not having any trouble on his end. His training pushed him to the limit, breaking his body on more than one occasion. Yet he came back stronger than ever. as was evident by his large shield and the lack of magic in any of his equipment. When Halas offered to have his sword enchanted by the smiths, he politely refused, stating that his training would be for naught if he couldn't fight on his own.

These bandits were mere childs play compared to the likes of the demons of Izalith and their sheer strength. A bandit with an axe tried to cleave him in half, but with a flick of his wrist, he deflected the poor sods blow away from him and thrusted his "Sunlight" sword into his chest.

The Sieg's weren't letting up. They were practically juggernauts in the fray, sending a few bandits flying with a swing of their monstrous weapons. Lighting them on fire or even electrocuting them.

Of course it wasn't without sustained wounds… as skilled as they were, they were still fighting against stacked odds. But yet, Halas didn't mind.

Halas couldn't help but smile underneath his hood. Here he stood with his comrades, and possibly new ones as well, fighting off bandits.

Were things simpler now…?

* * *

"Wha…. where are we?"

"Calm yourself child. We are fine."

Two voices were heard in the mountains. One young and fearful, the other arrogant and pompous. As if everything was below him.

Though, given who it was that spoke, this could be very well true.

"B-but Sir Oswald…"

"Rhea, you are acting like a simpleton. Have our travels taught you nothing?" Oswald replied harshly.

The priestess Rhea flinched and looked away, "Y-you're right… I'm sorry. I-I should be more calm... Solaire wouldn't wish for me to overreact…" At the mention of the Sunlight warriors name, a blush dominated her face.

Oswald sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh to be young again…" He chuckled somewhat mockingly. "Well, I suppose we should be off then. Staying here will not get us anywhere." He reminded the young priestess as he began to walk in a random direction.

"Right!" She nodded with a determined expression upon her face. Falling in behind the priest of Velka, the duo traveled on in silence.

At least until a four bandits appeared from the underbrush. "Eep!" Rhea hid herself behind Oswald immediately. Said priest groaned in annoyance.

"Must you hide yourself away _each_ time a battle is to occur?" He queried harshly, his voice and tone like a whip. "You've the power to level them without so much as a thought! What causes you to cower so-!?"

"Oi! Didn't you 'ear us!?" The two froze. Rhea in horror. Oswald… his expression had slowly backed away. "Give us every last coin of gold you 'ave!"

"...Oh dear…." Rhea whispered, fear very evident in her expression. Oswald was upset. _Extremely so._ He was interrupted. And the Greedy priest had made it very clear…

_SCHING!_

Do not. Interrupt. A Velkan Priest.

The magical rapier that was given to all pardoners had appeared in his hands. Its blade shined menacingly in the sunlight. "Young fellow…" He growled under his breath. In a blur of movement, the blade struck thrice upon the bandit. "It is rude to interrupt." And like that, the bandit fell to pieces. Blood splurted out the stump of a neck, the missing leg spraying the red mist, and an arm losing the life giving substance.

His friends had already gotten the hint before Oswald turned his attention towards them and ran. They ran as hard as their legs could carry them.

All was quiet between the two. Not one word was uttered. It wasn't until a few moments passed that Oswald gestured for Rhea to follow behind.

"...W-well, where are we-"

"Don't. Speak." Oswald gritted out, false calm in his voice."

"Yessir." Rhea squeaked, keeping quiet for the rest of their trek. Wherever they were heading… it was almost as hot as Izalith.

* * *

(Back with Halas and his cohorts)

"The chief's here!" One of the bandits caught the attention of the final five bandits, the battle ceasing for a brief moment. Ten corpses littered the bridge from the wave, and Halas felt exhaustion creep into his throat despite himself.

Peering to the others, he could see they were hunched over and tired as well, Siegmyer and Sieglinde especially with swinging around their large swords.

Fredericks horse seemed exhausted with all the movements and maneuvers it had performed to avoid getting harmed, whereas its rider seemed winded, but none the worse for wear.

Chrom and Robin however appeared exhausted. This was a large battle, and it seemed that the leader of these bandits was coming-

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

Large, heavy footsteps caused the ground to shake. Halas felt his brow sweating. A small spike of fear shot up through him. Turning to the source, he felt his being shake at the sheer size of the man before him.

Standing at a solid eight feet, and glaring down at them with a steel helmet atop his crown, was the chief. Crimson armor plates covered his pectorals and abdomen, and a large shoulder plate for the purpose of charging was upon his right shoulder. His axe was the same size.

While he was nowhere near the size of the terrifying Smough, it was still enough to bring back memories of the lumbering mass murderer.

All was quiet, no one dared to move. Frederick actually paused, for that axe could cleave him _and_ his horse apart in one swing.

"...Very well. I will face you." Solaire spoke up suddenly, surprising almost everyone except the chief.

Halas wanted to speak, he truly did. He wanted to tell Solaire not to do it, that they weren't in their world so he couldn't restart the cycle to save him… but one look at Solaire stopped him. He had forgotten the key fact of the Sunlight Warrior.

For years he had trained and honed his body to its peak condition. His reaction time was amazing, his sword swing was like a hot knife through butter… in short, he was _the_ most skilled of all of them. Yet he was only just human. He held no magic beyond his miracles.

"Hm. Another lamb to the slaughter then? No matter, you'll die like the worm you are." The bandits voice was heavily deep, almost impossibly so. It reminded Halas of the giant blacksmith in Anor Londo. Yet much less friendly.

"Your last words, I suppose?" Solaire asked, shield raised and sword at the ready. "Might I at least know the name of my supposed executioner?"

"Bargin."

(_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood OST- Capture the Target**_)

The fight began no sooner after his introduction. Solaire dashed forward, wanting to slash downwards with his sword. With speed impossible for his size, Bargin brought up his axe and parried the sword away. He quickly brought the axe down, but Solaire managed to roll out of the way.

It was a good thing, too. The stone itself caved in from Bargins strike, having cleaved into it. Solaire took the opportunity to try to and remove this bandits arm to make him less of a threat. "Ha!" Bargin even laughed, bringing his head sized fist into Solaires helmet, sending him reeling backwards.

"Gh…" Solaire gritted his teeth within his helmet, pain ringing through his skull. This Bargin was strong… there was no doubt. He had to think of something to get past his defenses, as he seemed accustomed to the tactics Solaire has been trying to employ.

Looking around, he tried to see what he could use. He froze, finding it. Smiling beneath his helmet, he began to formulate a plan revolving around his idea. The fight resumed once more, the two fighting their damndest to kill the other.

Halas was nervous, deeply so. Perhaps fighting hollows has dulled his tactics, but… he hadn't expected this fight to go this direction. Solaire was on the ropes, was steadily losing ground.

Lissa bit her lip, watching the fight with anxiety deep within. She had stood behind the others, incapable of really doing anything beyond healing the others. Currently, she was healing Siegmyer who had suffered a few arrows to his chest yet seemed no worse than before. It was only due to her insisting that she heal him that he actually sat down.

Slash, chop, dodge, thrust, these movements were repeated, yet it was seemingly a deadlock.

_CRASH!_

(_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST- Stardust Crusaders**_)

Solaire barely managed to block a horizontal swing from the giant before him, sending him flying backwards in front of Sieglinde. He quickly turned towards the warrioress, and said a confusing statement. "Toss me. High as you can."

"Erm… What Solai-"

"Do it!" Without hesitation, Sieglinde shrugged and propped her claymore for him to spring off of.

Halas froze, questioning just was happening. It wasn't until the plan was fully set into motion that he marveled at Solaires genius. Solaire spotted Bargin charging forward to catch the fighter, but Solaire smirked within his helmet. He ran forward towards Sieglinde, and was promptly launched into the air… directly over the sun.

He was forcing Bargin to look up to the sun, becoming blinded and unable to counter!

"Rrrarahhhhhh~!" Solaire roared as he descended, his hand glowed for a brief moment, and a sunlight spear appeared! He used the time it would take to descend to obtain the time needed form one! As he descended, he held the bolt firmly in his hand before thrusting it down, directly into Bargins chest and impaling him straight through the chest.

Bargin convulsed from the electricity and heat that emanated from the spear, yet Solaire was not done. He pulled out the spear, and thrust it forward twice, thrice, until he had stabbed him four times! Jumping back, he threw the bolt like a javelin, and this time it gave a minor explosion of electricity upon impact.

Bargin… was dead. Burnt and bleeding out onto the floor from the fight.

Bargins clan was stunned at the outcome, as completely unexpected as it was in their eyes.

Solaire rose from the ground, heavily breathing, his helmet dented from the previous strike. Tearing it off, he showed his neatly trimmed blond hair, his deep blue eyes glaring at the bandits. Blood ran freely down his forehead from a few cuts. "Let that serve as a lesson! A warrior of the sun will _always_ be there to stop foul bastards such as you!" He roared, pointing the tip of his sword directly to the other bandits.

That got the message across quite well. They turned tail and ran.

Solaire was quiet for a moment, before finally collapsing onto his knees. "That… was a good fight."

Halas was immediately at his side. "Solaire! Are you alright!?" He fretted over his friend as a hen would her chick.

Chuckling softly, Solaire nodded. "I am fine, friend… just tired is all. That sunlight spear took more out of me than I thought…."

"I would certainly say so." Siegmyer had appeared soon as well, removing his onion shaped helmet to show his Catarinian heritage. Worry had lined the older fighters visage, yet his wide smile remained. "But I am glad you are well." Without even asking, he helped the Astoran to his feet, throwing his arm over Siegmyers shoulder. Halas took the other.

Robin couldn't help but smile at the scene, amnesia forgotten. "Quite the scene. They must be rather good friends, given how close they appear."

"It would seem so." Chrom laughed, clapping his hand over Robins shoulder. They were also on the edge of their seat as they watched the fight. Chrom felt he shouldn't have interfered, as it was more of a duel rather than a straight up fight.

But… it still raised questions. He hadn't questioned their abilities earlier due to the situation, but now that everything has ended and Southtown is safe, he felt the need to question them. He could tell his charge, Frederick, held similar feelings.

"An excellent tactic by the way!" Siegmyers voice boomed, his grin only seemingly getting wider and wider. "Using the bright rays of the sun to blind the ogre of a man, and then using a _sunlight_ spear of all things! Marvelous!"

"Heh… I knew you would like that one." Solaire quipped, a wry smile on his face. "Though I don't think Bargin did."

"Ah~ to the flame with Bargin." Halas waved a hand, a smirk now apparent. "He got what was coming!"

"Indeed!"

Lissa, bless her soul, was unperturbed by everything. Her main concern was to heal her ally that had been hurt. "Ach! Geez, you gotta be all heroic about things!?" Lissa fretted, her staff glowing with exerted power. Solaires wounds closed, albeit at a slow rate. "You were taking a dang beating out there!"

Solaire laughed, "I'll try to be more careful next time, milady."

"None of that! It's Lissa." She pouted. "I hate that 'milady' stuff. Feels weird."

Solaire paused, but nodded. "Very well Lissa. Thank you for healing me."

"Ah~, don't even worry about it. It's what I do!" She giggled, continuing her work.

Chrom watched once more before sighing. He would have to check on the villagers, just to be sure that they were safe. Looking to Frederick, he shook his head. They would save their questions for another time, right now they had work to do.

For some reason… Chrom felt that things were going to be a lot more hectic with these folks around.

Whatever happens, happens he supposed.


	4. A Future far

_A/N: I have to apologize with how long it has been. College, and finally a job, had been quite the hassle as of late. I won't deny that procrastination had a hand in it as well, but that's no excuse. Now then, I present to you the next chapter in the saga of these great Pilgrims. With the addition of one, new individual thrown into the fold..._

_As is the norm, I must do the disclaimer. Despite how obvious it is that I don't own these blasted things, I have to state as such anyway. I don't own the Dark Souls franchise, and I don't own Fire Emblem, or any of their characters in both series'. If I did, I would have added more voice acting to Fire Emblem, and more areas to Dark Souls. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Gah…!"_

A sharp gasp rang throughout the lonely forest. "I… What…?" A rough, yet refined voice called out, armor rattling . The stranger wore a grass-green tunic, black leather trousers and brown boots of the same material.

Upon his chest, hands, and covering his head, were metal plates. Adorning his shoulders were fur pads that seemed to be made from wolves, due to how rough the material seemed to be. With his breathing out of control, the armored stranger quickly rose, shakily backing himself against a near by tree.

"How did I…?" He questioned, patting himself down, as if to check if he was entirely there. "But she…" He paused, his breathing calming down with each second. "...I suppose she had failed. Nashandra must have been getting old." He muttered the quip to himself, sighing as he rose to his feet. Taking his helmet off, it revealed his short black hair and dark brown eyes. His features were chiseled, showing a battle hardened man at least in his early thirties.

"No matter." He stopped, searching into his inner being to find anything that was missing. "I seem human still. I suppose I've finished _that_ business." He smirked, triumph welling up within him. "Now what to do?" He looked around, noticing the rather dreary forest he had found himself in. "It certainly brings out the depression at least." He sniped, a bored look upon his expression. "Best to keep going though…" He shook his head, and advanced further into the forest.

Things were quiet. Too quiet, especially for a forest of all things. Given the time of day he arrived, he would have expected to hear the sounds of nature… all he received was silence. Even those damnable laughing pots would have been preferable to this deafening quiet. A snap of a twig caught the strangers attention, his sharp ears picking up what could either be a wild animal… or someone of an unsavory nature. "..." Wordlessly, he reached to his hips, where a sword on each side rested.

One sword was a longsword with an inwardly curved crossguard, the other seemed a bit more ornate, ancient even. The stranger rested his left hand upon the pommel lazily, his eyes sharply analyzing his surroundings as if he was a predator. More and more rustling and snapping twigs could be heard, the sounds surrounded him.

"Hm." He nodded his head, an evident smile on his face. Drawing the Leydian weapon at his left hip, he gave it a few practice swings before drawing the sword of the Heide Knights. "Such a large force for little old me. Really, it's almost unnecessary." The Blue Flame began to glow with its namesake. Erupting from the brush, were creatures that reminded the Stranger of Hollows. "Mindless creatures… Go back to the flame!" He roared, his magical sword erupting into a giant, blade shaped blue fire, cutting down the first wave.

His battle ensued, in another place and another time.

* * *

"Gah! Do be careful, Lady Lissa-AH!"

"I told you, just Lissa!"

"Yes yes, do forgive this knights old tendencies…" Solaire grumbled, albeit a sheepish smile on his face. The battle was long, and the group had broken camp as they traveled to the capital that Chrom described to them as the home they fight for.

"And I will. Only if you call me _Lissa_. Not Lady Lissa." She stressed, a satisfied smile on her face. "There, your wounds should be just fine now. All you gotta do is make sure you keep out of fights for a bit."

Solaire laughed, nodding in understanding. "Yes, of course. Thank you La-" He froze, seeing the dark look on the princess's face. "Eheh… Lissa." He chuckled nervously, put off by the look he was getting.

Halas watched the scene with amusement, Siegmyer and his daughter at his side.

"Halas, I must ask you…" Siegmyer interrupted his thoughts, surprisingly.

Turning with a curious expression, Halas tilted his head to the side slightly. "Hm? What is it Siegmyer?"

"Are you sure more of us had been brought over?" He pressed, wanting to be doubly sure. "If so… I fear for our other companions. Namely Rhea. She was far too gentle of a girl to be in Lordran, but now, in an even more foreign land she could very well be in danger." He brought up a rather pressing issue. One that made Halas grimace.

"You're right… but at the same time, where would we even search? As you said, this _is_ a foreign land." He countered, "The best we can do is wait. Wait, and hope that she has one of our other companions with her." He grimaced as he said that. Not many of the other companions, beyond the ones with him, were of the savory sort, he'd admit. He shuddered at the thought of Rhea being alone with Lautrec…

"You are right… though I do not like it." Siegmyer grunted in agreement.

Sieglynd sighed, taking off her helmet. "What are we to do then?" She asked Halas.

"We stick with these 'Shepards'." Halas replied easily. "They're essentially our life line at this moment. Had we any bearing for ourselves, I would say we should make our own way. But, we do not have that luxury." He hated that.

Halas had been so used to making his own way, carving his path through the many hollows that blocked his way… to be honest, he was still getting used to leading the others. He paused from his thoughts when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it was the female Sieg that placed the appendage.

"We'll be alright, Halas. I'm sure." She smiled, trying her best to keep her leaders hopes alive. She could see his inner turmoil, and it irked her to witness it. "We must simply keep going."

Halas chuckled, but flashed a grateful smile of his own. "You're right… thank you Sieglynd."

She blushed, and turned away, her voice a pitch higher. "T-think nothing of it. Simply trying to keep your spirits up!"

Their bonding moment had been interrupted by Chrom. "Halas, can you and I talk?" The blueblood seemed to have a serious air about him.

'_Best follow the atmosphere, then.'_ The Chosen Undead thought to himself, nodding and stepping forward. "Of course. What is it you need?"

Chrom gestured for Halas to follow him. Doing so, they were a bit a ways away from the camp, just out of earshot. "I wish for you to tell me who you, and your group really are. Your friend, Solaire, while he's a great warrior, and you all have my thanks for helping us defend Southtown, he had displayed… magic, that I had never seen. Things I could never think of without the use of a Thoron book."

Thoron? Halas would file that thought for later. "I see… Alright." He sighed, nodding his head. "You wish for the truth? Do not blame me if it seems unbelievable." He had a bit more bitterness than he previously thought. It even caused Chrom to raise an eyebrow.

And so, he told him. He told Chrom of the fate of every undead from his home, he told him the prophecy, he told him of his journey, the never ending cycle, the horrors he and his friends faced together… everything. Throughout Halas' tale, Chrom's expression ranged from horror, disbelief, confusion, and anger. The first three, Halas understood quite well. Each of those feelings had welled within him on his first journey through the land of lords.

"I see…" Chrom took a deep breath, and nodded. "Alright. I do find this very hard to swallow. Hard to believe, even. But with the presence of the Outworld Gate… maybe something like this is possible." he acquiesced. "But…" He looked into Halas' eyes, his own reflecting pure determination. "You and your friends are welcome amongst the Shepards as one of our own."

Halas froze, staring at the man in shock, and confusion. "You… you would accept us, just like that? When we were once creatures that preyed upon one another just to keep ourselves alive?"

Chrom smiled in response, a light chuckle escaping him. "I think the big word in that is 'once'. That was your past. I can't fault you for what has already happened. Just… don't do that here, huh?"

Halas stared at the blueblood silently, wrapping his brain around everything. nodding, he felt his voice shake. "Y-yes… I can promise you that it will not happen."

Nodding his head, Chrom returned to the camp, leaving Halas to his thoughts. The Chosen was rooted there, until he leaned against a tree, and fell to his rear.

It all raced within him, all these thoughts that he hadn't expected to surface themselves, simply made themselves known.

He had accpeted his friends as they were the same as him. He had led them to victory with each monstrosity they encountered. But… to be accepted so easily…

It made his heart soar with joy. He felt tears fall, and he smiled. "...Hehe… I guess this is what I truly needed… acceptance." rubbing the unshed tears away, he rose to his feet. "Alright… I should return to camp."

And so he did. He chatted amongst his friends, both old and new. The night was filled with banter, and stories shared around the campfire.

Halas slept peacefully.

* * *

(Elsewhere…)

"Rrragh!" The sound of flesh being cut filled the air, and amidst a sea of bodies stood a man in Forrosian armor. "Ha… ha…." he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Alright… that seems to be the last of them…" He gulped, gasping for precious oxygen. "Now then, where am I…?"

He left the forest, and was floored by what he saw.

Fields of bodies, burning. A large, somewhat imposing castle in the distance, somewhat safe from the carnage.

"...Trade one abyss…" the stranger muttered, sheathing his weapons, albeit with his hands still ready to draw them. "...Only to find oneself in another. Hm, lets see if _this_ monarch is at the least honorable and _hadn't_ abandoned their kingdom like Vendrik." He seemed to have a habit of talking to himself. "I bore that damn curse for _too_ long to have it cured, only to be killed by some fool."

He was the _Bearer of the Curse_ after all. And to have his reward stripped become a monkeys paw was enough to incite anger.

But with a land in this state of things… what could possibly be done?

"Only one way to get things figured out." He grinned underneath the darkness of his helm. "And that's head to the castle."

The distance was small, in comparison to the long travels he had to endure. Spending a night on that dreaded ship where he had fought the Flexile Sentry was admittedly tacky on his part, but it had a rather comfortable Captain's quarters. So there was that plus, he supposed.

He stood in front of the gates to the town, quite large, he'd say. "_Hello up there!_" He shouted, trying to get any guards attention. "_Any chance of opening the gate so that I may be let-_"

"_There's another survivor! Open the gate, quickly!"_ Seeing a head poke from the wall, the shouting continued. "_As soon as you can, enter! We do _not _want any of the Risen to get inside, let alone alert them!"_

"Hm. Rude, didn't even let me finish…" He grumbled, but silently agreed. He saw the gate rise little by little, until he saw a crack big enough for him to enter. He ran forward, and rolled under, finding himself on the other side.

A guard was quickly upon him, looking over his condition. "You alroight strangah?" The accent was… odd. Wordlessly, The Bearer nodded. "Good, good. Okay, make ur way intah the square, on o' the lords will take care o' ya, make sure ur fed and whatnot." Nodding, The Bearer followed the instructions.

A little, at least. "Now then… where am I…?" He asked himself, taking a gander at the scene before him. It was nothing like Majula, that was for sure. In Majula, it was a solemn silence that permeated it. Acceptance of their fate, or at the least, quietly waiting for him to spend souls to continue his journey.

Here, in this castle town… it was depressing. As if a dog had finally rolled over to let the blade plunge into its gut. The Bearer of the Curse felt bad for these people, but he knew he had to find his way.

"...Though I wonder… are my friends well?" Lucatiel, Benhart, Vengarl… He sincerely hoped they were alright. "Bah, who am I kidding… they are excellent warriors, Vengarl especially. They will be fine." He nodded, mostly to reassure himself.

Still…. the sinking feeling of despair this place seemed to emit was great. "I need to get out of here…" He sighed, and left for areas unknown in the city.

What light could be found in this dark, bleak future? Time will tell...

* * *

_A/N: And so, we reach the end of the fourth chapter. As is recommended, leave a review so that I may know what to improve, what I missed, what I messed up, that sort of thing. Ciao, my good people! Until next time!  
_


	5. Author's Note: Apologies

_The reason why I've been gone so long, is because I have had far too turbulent of a time to even consider writing. Between the holidays that have come and gone, and the accident that my grandfather was involved in, things have just been so hectic._

_I swear to everyone that enjoys my stories that I will do whatever I can to upload far more often. There's no way I can apologize enough to you._


End file.
